Kokoro no Kaito
by Pleasy Yoko Stay
Summary: Con el pasado a cuestas, Hyoga buscó comenzar de nuevo en aquel país que algún día fue su segundo hogar. Más allá de todo, y de su dolor, encontrará más razones para vivir de nuevo; un nuevo amor, y un caso que debe resolver, que lo llevará más lejos de lo que él jamás imaginó.
1. Capítulo 1: Se requiere matar el tiempo

**"Tirando la primera piedra."**

_(By Pleasy)_

_._

No, no voy a cascotear a nadie, no se asusten. Puse semejante título estrambótico porque ¡al fin! Subiré el primer capítulo de este fic... y así cumplo el eterno sueño de Angel-Chan de verlo publicado...  
(Sí, ya sé que subí el primer capi –bah... la mitad de el-, antes... Rebobinen ese y comiencen de nuevo porque se viene el fic posta-posta de verdad)  
¡Lo que me costó escribirlo, carajo! El anteaño pasado Angel viene y me comenta una idea de la cual tenía ya todo consumado... en su cabeza (y en un boceto). A mí me mató de gusto y le dije: "¿Lo puedo escribir yo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?... ¿Síiiiiiiiiii?", y como insistí tanto me dijo que bueno y que iba a ser una co-producción, obviamente.  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... Escribí un boceto y quedó bien. El problema es que soy espantosamente maniática cuando escribo, y entre que busco lo que quiero decir, saco frases, pongo situaciones... me terminé estancando y lo dejé en el freezer. Estuvo ahí más de un año... Hace pocos meses lo volví a agarrar y hasta que quedó como yo quería... aunque no del todo, pero ya mi editora no quiere más modificaciones y tiene preparado el segundo capi para que yo lo escriba así que opté por dejarlo todo como estaba.  
Este fic es un Hyoga-Shun, tal vez un poquito fuera de carácter y de situación; y no puedo decir mucho porque sino hago spoiler y a mi me hacen papilla... Está medio dramático el comienzo y mejor me callo o lo vuelvo a reescribir y me agarro de los ovarios si hay otra tardanza! Disfrútenlo!.

**Pleasy Stay_Angel-Chan:** _"El que vive sin locura no es tan sabio como cree."_ **(Adagio Francés)**

**Pleasy Stay and The Blue-eyed Gosling© 11 de Junio de 2005. **

**. ****"¡Mamá, mamá!… ¡En la escuela me dicen que vivo solo!… ¿Mamá...? ¿Má...? ¡¿Mamá...?"**(chiste clásico de los "Mamá, mamá..."): manicomio_kamushyoga .ar

**. "-¡Mamá! ¡Papá está tirando todo por la ventanaaaaaaaaaa...  
-¡Ya lo séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."**: hyogayaoi .ar

**Bla, more bla...**

**Agradezco a su Señoría, mantantirulirulá:**

Gracias a Angel por la paciencia que tuvo (y por la escopeta con la que me apuntaba para obligarme a no detener la lapicera a la hora de plasmar el fic al papel). Gracias a Nina, que fué quien pintó el dibu de la portada de este fic (Angel hizo el dibu y obviamente es Shun, con distinto corte de pelo, claro). Nina –quien tiene su estudio: NinArt-, es una dibujante espectacular con page propia. Hace doujhinshi de Yu Yu Hakusho y tiene uno super alucinante de Shun y Hyoga: ¡Spasiba, Nina!

**Dedicateando:**

El fic es de Angel-Chan... Y se lo dedica a: "A vos porque fuiste la primera en leerlo y la primera que le gustó". Ella dixit.

**Apaga y vámonos:**

_"Ser normal no tiene por que ser una virtud. Mas bien es falta de coraje."  
_

**(Una de las tías brujas de "Hechizo de Amor").**

**"Kokoro no Kaito"**

**Capitulo uno:**"Se requiere matar el tiempo".

Tac, tac, tac... los tacos aguja de la mujer resonaban sin pausa mientras caminaban. Sus zapatos, en contrapartida, no. Pero sí su boca, que se acercaba cada tanto al oído de aquella muchacha para soltar frases floridas y palabras galantes azuzadas por un único y previsible fin, para un adiós prematuro sin ataduras. Y mientras desplegaba una calculada seducción, pensaba en lo etéreo de su caminata, en su marcado silencio, y en que por ello, no dejaba huella alguna que delatara su traición a la memoria.

La mujer -¿cuál era su nombre?... no lograba recordarlo-, levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos celestes, teñidos de penumbra, y él por un segundo creyó oportuno el momento de renunciar a tal teatral lujuria y hallar otro modo de disgregar su susurrante pena interna. Aquellos ojos rasgados fueron extenuantes. Se sintió acorralado, aunque sin quebrar su fachada. Respondió acompasadamente, delimitando su nerviosismo, e intentó rememorar las viejas tácticas que en su juventud lo convirtieran en un clásico Don Juan Tenorio.

Sin embargo, ¡Qué lejano estaba de todo ello!...

"¿Alexeievich-san?...", inquirió ella de pronto; su suave entonación nipona evitando tergiversar tal desacostumbrado apellido. Él sonrió, algo apocado por la súbita llamada, antes de hablarle:

"Dime Hyoga, por favor."

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron, entonces: elevó el rostro y rudamente besó sus labios, entreabriéndolos, incitándolos. Hyoga la recibió imprevistamente.

Su mente enmudeció. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a borronearse, perdiendo nitidez cada vez que ella presionaba sus senos contra su pecho, erectos sus pezones.

Todo se deformaba, todo se olvidaba.

Todo.

Casi.

Su mano cayó lánguida, a un lado del lecho. Volvió la vista a su lado, hallando el cuerpo de una nueva compañía femenina acurrucada contra él, extendiéndole toda su repelente tibieza. Pero ningún grado de calidez bastaría para encenderlo ya: estaba agotado. Agotado de calor y necesidad. Buscó entre sus muslos la botella de Vodka y bebió lo suficiente para avivar las llamas de su infierno personal.

La mujer gimió algo entre sueños y deslizó un brazo por su cintura. Hyoga la dejó hacer, e inconscientemente permitió que su mano izquierda acomodara los negros cabellos tras la oreja de su compañera casual.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Era como una de esas remakes de antiguas películas el repetir tal arcaico gesto. El cual sumábase a tantos otros hechos a tantas otras mujeres... Remarcándole la realidad de que jamás dejaría de sentir aquel dolor por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo. No había dormido desde que concluyera su encuentro sexual -nunca dormía realmente en esas camas extrañas ocupadas por mujeres extrañas-, y sus córneas ardían, probablemente ya enrojecidas gracias al cansancio, el desvelo y la bebida.

Miró el reloj: marcaba las 05:08 A.M. La mujer a su lado se movió, cambiando de posición y alejándose de su cuerpo desnudo. Aquel era el momento propicio, entonces, si deseaba marcharse de allí. Se incorporó cuidadosamente, intentando hallar sus escasas pertenencias esparcidas por el lugar: un pantalón, una camisa, sus zapatos, llaves y billetera.

En silencio, abandonó el hotel.

Vivía en un apartamento pequeño, en el centro de Tokio, por el cual abonaba lo suficiente. El resto del dinero que poseía era continuamente dilapidado en salidas nocturnas, alcohol y hoteles. No trabajaba ya. No necesitaba hacerlo por el momento, si bien cuando el dinero se acabara en su totalidad se vería en serios aprietos. Pero eso no era algo a considerarse aún. Su cuenta bancaria era lo suficientemente abultada gracias a anteriores años de metódico ahorro.

Ahorro... La palabra dejó un gusto metálico en su lengua por muchas razones. Una en especial casi lo obliga a romper en sollozos en el pasillo de la entrada, frente a su puerta; pero tuvo fuerzas , a pesar de su borrachera, para lograr abrirla y entrar. Ya bastantes motivos derrochaba para ser la comidilla de todo el edificio; mejor evitar dar más espectáculos.

Se metió bajo la ducha helada de inmediato. Antes de llevar su ropa al cuarto de lavado extrajo dos condones de cada bolsillo del pantalón. Los guardó en el botiquín del baño. Luego, desnudo y sin secarse, se echó de bruces sobre la cama.

Durmió la mayor parte de ese día.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, despertó bruscamente al cerrase sus sueños; sudado, llameantes sus ojos con lágrimas y aplastado por el desgano. Con experto toque tanteó a su lado, en el lecho desordenado, y no halló a nadie.

¿Ya estaba en su departamento?...

Ah, sí... Había bebido, y reído, y hecho el amor hasta esa mañana... ¿Exactamente con quién?

No podía recordarlo...

Así como tampoco el hecho de su arribo a su hogar. ¿Tal era su modo de proceder anteriormente? ¿Llevaba acaso en otros tiempos una vida más evocativa y ordenada? Nadie podía cambiar tanto y enterrarlo todo en una nebulosa consciente, ¿o sí?.

Sintió el vómito ascender por su garganta y tapó su boca rápidamente. La reacción de su cuerpo ante aquellos pensamientos le desagradaba en extremo, si bien sucedía cada tanto. No tenia alternativa: era algo común a su estado depresivo. Depresivo y culpable. Y no existía mucho para componer nuevamente su existencia.

Comenzó a relajarse con lentitud. Sus brazos y piernas sentíanse entumecidos, perezosos. Frotarse el rostro con la mano la produjo una extraña sensación de escalofrió. Movió la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche, entonces, topándose con su más vieja amiga: su Mágnum 357. La saludó con una sonrisa cínica, acariciándola trémulamente e intentando arrancarle alguna respuesta a la misma pregunta que le formulara seis meses atrás:

"Hola, niña... ¿Cuándo será?."

... Y que ella jamás respondiera.

Aún.

Era un rito esperable y peligroso; seductor en cierta manera, cautivante... Giraba el tambor, una vez y otra vez, permitiéndole a la única bala que se arropaba en el acero ver, tal vez sí o tal vez no, una única salida. Una que también habría de abrirse paso en su cabeza algún día.

Las horas pasaban. Su mano morena se deslizaba sobre la brillante superficie del tambor, susurrante como un gato, ronroneando bajo aquella caricia continua y firme.

Click... el arma contra su sien y el esencial sonido metálico.

Click.

Click.

Click...

Un click, cada día interminable. La muerte giraba su rueda de redención y siempre lo favorecía. Y aun así continuaba, introduciendo la negra boca del arma en la llaga abierta de su pasado.

Pero nunca más que un click. Nada más ocurría nunca. Solamente el gatillar ansioso y la misma noche llevándoselo todo, y la misma noctámbula presencia del alcohol como pre-compañía.

Dió por terminado el rito cerca de las doce de la noche. Su sobrevivencia había sorteado otra prueba de fuego: era hora, entonces, de dilapidar su voluntad escasa, de olvidar su identidad, su pasada existencia feliz; de volverse un anónimo incluso para sí mismo.

Luego de una ducha prolongada, escogió cuidadosamente su atuendo y su colonia. Su sangre bullía anticipándose a las largas horas de batida, de acecho.

El taxi lo llevó hacia el primero de los ámbitos que recorrería. Si hallaba un par de brazos que lo envolvieran y lo hicieran vibrar por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, estaría bien. Si en cambio no hallaba lo que deseara, partiría hacia otro lugar igual de concurrido, igual de monótono e igual de vano.

La divisó nada mas arribar: No era japonesa y lucía joven y despreocupada. El cabello le caía en bucles rojos hasta la excelentemente bien torneada cintura. Ojos grises; risa de hada; cuerpo de sirena...

Intercambiaron unas palabras y luego unos tragos en la barra. Eso le bastó: Salieron del lugar.

Fue breve pero supremo.

El auto de ella aguardaba ansioso. Se separaron cuarenta y cinco minutos después, hambrientos ambos por igual, aunque demasiado disímiles.

Ella regresó a la disco. Hyoga abordó otro taxi rumbo a otro lugar. La noche era corta, mas el impulso de búsqueda de sexo no se detenía.

Abrió los ojos y la habitación de inmediato pareció convertirse en un tiovivo borroso: Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron de súbito y lo obligaron a doblarse en dos sobre la alfombra –sabría Dios por que no había ni siquiera alcanzado el lecho al llegar al apartamento-: Tenia una resaca de los mil demonios, obviamente. Se arrastró a gatas al cuarto de baño y vomitó todo cuanto pudo.

Eran las 23:15 de la noche.

Se quedó echado sobre el tibio suelo de cerámicos, respirando frenéticamente. "Estoy harto...", murmuró. "Estoy... cansado", sollozó suavemente, ocultando su rostro contra uno de sus brazos. El llanto abrupto lo tomó en cuestión de minutos. Luego, se durmió.

Oyó unas voces lejanas... por instinto se incorporó, sobresaltado. La temperatura parecía haber descendido, y se sentía aterido y entumecido.

Salió del lugar de inmediato. Se sentía peor que otras veces, y lo único que rondaba en sus pensamientos era el arma. Su vieja y atesorada compañera...

Su boleto de regreso.

Tomó la Mágnum del compartimiento. Sin titubear metió el caño en su boca y jaló el gatillo con firmeza.

Nada ocurrió.

Volvió a apretar el gatillo.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el tan familiar click.

Un tercer intento fue igual de nulo, e igual de silencioso.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, gatillando una vez tras otra, sin resultados, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, de rabia y dolor. Mordió el metal insípido antes de apartar aquel mortal índice de su garganta. El revolver destellaba bajo la luz del cuarto. Gatilló en el aire, sin resultados. Dos cuervos se posaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, curiosos. Graznaron un par de veces.

Hyoga sentía el trémulo temblor de sus manos, incontrolable. No podía ser posible: Necesitaba una reclusión definitiva, un castigo acorde, el estampido que lo sesgaría de aquella errónea vida. Todo su cuerpo vibró en el temblor, entonces. Y su poco estable pulso obligó a los dedos a soltar el arma.

...El estampido hizo huir a los cuervos de manera desordenada.

Hyoga se arqueó hacia atrás, asustado. La incredulidad tomó sus facciones, dando paso luego a una palidez mortal. Una de las numerosas botellas sobre la cama yacía destrozada, derramando su incoloro líquido. La pantalla de su T. V. estaba destrozada por completo.

Sólo pudo murmurar un "Santo Dios...", antes de desplomarse de rodillas.

Le habia sido impuesto, pensó, vivir. Nunca le habia temido a la muerte, ni a las señales, ni a los sombríos pronósticos de los astros divagando su cháchara en los periódicos baratos. Abandonaría el mundo cuando acabara éste, decía en años remotos, cuando ser joven y estar vivo parecían asuntos que nunca jamás terminarían.

En ese entonces no sabía que el mundo puede destrozarse de mil y una maneras diferentes, claro... Y de las maneras más sucias.

Había sido un tonto honesto una vez y pagado caro su virtud. Aprendió entonces aquello que no siempre es bueno decir la verdad.

Si hubiera estado solo, tal vez...

¿Servía que se arrepintiera?... Seguía vivo y nadie que conociera lograría transportarlo hacia el pasado en un veloz deportivo futurista para lograr morir desde un principio.

Continuaba respirando y su salida estaba clausurada junto a su arma, inutilizable desde el disparo.

"¿Hyoga-san? ¿Quiere otro trago?." La grave voz de Takehiko por sobre su exacerbado silencio interno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a enfocar su plomiza mirada.

"Dame otro", articuló en inglés, sin lograr coordinar con precisión sus labios. Vio al barman acercar su oído hacia él. Hyoga señaló el vaso por respuesta.

"¿Se encuentra bien hoy?", preguntó el hombre al servirle. Con una mano puso a resguardo la botella de aguardiente bajo el mostrador, mientras que con la otra hacia gala de su agilidad agitando la coctelera que abandonara segundos antes, y sirviendo luego. "Denle un arma, ¡rápido!...", pensó Hyoga mientras bebía. "Tal vez pueda emular a un buen cowboy yankee."

Era un buen chiste, creyó. Rió, apoyando los codos en la barra; la butaca a su lado de pronto se desocupó. Lo atrapó un mareo reptando por su cabeza y soltó una carcajada sonora que le hizo tambalearse. Hubo de apoyar la mano izquierda en el vacío asiento para equilibrarse. Un escalofrio súbito ascendió por su espina.

Agachó la cabeza.

Se perdió nuevamente en sí mismo.

"Take-san...: Un whiscola, por favor."

Se oyó una risa abierta y luego la voz del barman.

"¿Qué tal tu noche, Koibito?", siguiendo al sonido del líquido caer. Hyoga movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia el sonido. Con lentitud entreabrió los ojos y los giró a su izquierda. Una silueta aguardaba cerca, sonriendo: Era una muchacha. Bajó la vista hasta la butaca donde la mano de Hyoga aún reposaba, y preguntó:

"¿Esperas a alguien?."

No respondió. Quitó su brazo y continuó examinándola con descaro. La muchacha ocupó el espacio sin mostrar signos de inhibición alguna.

Era muy bella... Algo distinto emanaba de su rostro y su figura. Hyoga semi-sonrió: Le llegaba el levísimo aroma de una tenue fragancia. Se veía bien, pensó. Se veía espléndida de una manera que eclipsaría a una mujer corriente. Sus pupilas comenzaron a ensancharse en respuesta a un sentimiento anhelante de conquista... Mas algo lo detuvo de inmediato: Su razón, opuesta a su deseo, envió una señal de stop certero: "Déjala. NO es como ellas; no la importunes; busca a alguien más a quien joder."

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a la joven llevarse el vaso a los labios. No oía lo que decía, sólo se concentraba en el modo en que la muchacha articulaba cada palabra al dirigirse a Takehiko. Sonreía siempre, impúdicamente. Una sonrisa luminosa y atrayente. Hyoga permaneció paralizado en su lugar, observándola, atesorando cada detalle de la cuidadosa vestimenta, del cabello, de las manos sosteniendo su vaso...Pero no quiso ir más allá.

Por el momento.

"¿Hyoga-san?..." Sin esperarlo comenzó a sentir las oleadas encrespadas de la música y los sonidos de la multitud a su alrededor penetrando en su mente. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a la realidad: Estaba sentado a la barra de una de las tantas discos que visitara, había intentado matarse, y no había podido lograrlo. Miró directamente al barman.

"¿Decías?..."

Takehiko sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿Quiere más Stolichnaya?."

"No", contestó. Miró a su lado y encontró el asiento nuevamente vacío. "¿Dónde diablos...?"

Take-san señaló la pista. Hyoga dejó un billete y apresuradamente abandonó la barra.

Imposible ubicarla entre la tupida selva de danzarines. Aún así se abrió paso, sintiéndose un fantasma entre otros cientos. Su razón insistía en abandonarlo todo, pero su cuerpo pedía un alivio... por mas temporal que fuese.

Las luces centelleaban con sus matizados colores impidiéndole reconocer rostro alguno. Algunas mujeres lo atrapaban de la camisa, o de los hombros, y acercándolo susurraban melosas palabras. Hyoga las apartaba, sin brusquedad pero con firmeza.

La muchacha no se veía por parte alguna

Se detuvo en medio de la pista, inundado de música y olores corporales indistintos. Cerró los ojos un momento, entonces, y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tendría toparse con aquella visión sin un propósito valedero? ¿Qué haría con ella: sacrificarla...? No era un mujer corriente, lo supo nada más verla. Aquel rostro de luminosa sonrisa parpadeó en su mente un segundo.

Suaves manos y caricias atentas...

¿Qué era eso...? ¿Dónde estaba su dolor?

Cambió inmediatamente, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la que tomara en principio.

Allí estaba: Bailaba con soltura, despreocupadamente. Y ya estaba acompañada.

Hyoga se acercó y permaneció allí, sin hacer nada. Sólo observaba, perdido en la luz que aquella criatura emanaba. Hubiera podido estar así por horas, como un niño pequeño estudia con asombro y deleite el retrato de un ángel, sintiéndose a la vez asustado de su poder y esperanzado por su belleza.

Su boca se abrió. Ella volteó: Dos ojos profundos se clavaron en él. Y entonces, la sonrisa.

"¿Tanuki? ...", dijo ella con un dejo de duda y preocupación. "¿Sucede algo?."

Hyoga no habló. No inmediatamente al menos. Simplemente tomó aquel pálido rostro con una de sus manos y la besó sin preámbulos.

"Flor de cerezo...", dijo luego, viendo claramente la sorpresa en sus facciones delicadas. "Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca..."

Fue como si liberase algo, sintió. Esperó con paciencia extraña mientras sus pulmones inspiraban y exhalaban tan rápido como su corazón exigía. Tal vez podría atribuirle todo al alcohol, como siempre, si fracasaba... Y si acertaba.

Luz... la joven sonrió. Estiro una mano sedosa y comenzó a componer su desaliñado cuello de camisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hyoga devolvía la mirada, con serenidad. Luego, su boca saltó:

"¿Puedo quizás invitarte un trago?." Todos sus sentidos despertaron al unísono al hacer la cordial invitación. Aún estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, podía sentirlo sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero aquella sensación desorientadora se esfumaba.

"Te he visto, Tanuki... Apenas puedes mantenerte en pié", dijo. Hyoga semi-sonrió.

"Eso no importa", contestó con audacia. Ofreció un brazo cortésmente. "Beberé de tus labios solamente" Quizás no fuera lo correcto por decir... Sin embargo, ella pareció divertida y tomó su brazo sin mirar atrás. Se dirigieron a la barra.

"Taka-san: Un whiscola y un vodka, por favor." El barman lo observó de reojo un segundo; sonrió después, mirando a su amiga. Ensanchó la sonrisa al servir. Luego se dedicó a satisfacer otros pedidos con rauda practicidad. Hyoga no le prestó atención al detalle.

Comenzó un rápida conversación; tonterías disparadas al azar. Su mente no se encontraba totalmente despierta...aún, de modo que las naderías verbales tomaban forma en su adormecida boca como si no fuera él quien las dijera en realidad. La muchacha correspondía sonriéndole y contestando con igual rapidez y cierta agudeza que Hyoga captó al instante.

¿Pudiera ser que...? La imagen de una nueva huida sobre la madrugada cruzó por su cabeza, paralizándolo.

Su dolor retornó.

Inconscientemente se aferró del borde del lustroso mostrador. No... Su cuerpo reclamaba aquel placer siempre inconcluso, pero su razón le advertía que ya no era tiempo de juegos, si no de enfrentar aquello sin recurrir a más trucos... o a más cuerpos anónimos.

Y ello entonces lo llevó a atacar por última vez.

Por alguna razón incomprensible ella descastaba su dolor. Tomaría fuerzas, entonces, por última vez en aquella extraña joven... y se rendiría.

Dejó en claro abiertamente sus intenciones.

Ella aceptó con un solo ademán, y le permitió tomarla por la cintura.

Hyoga la besó con desesperación, devorando los labios sedosos y sintiendo vagamente como su cuerpo respondía en consecuencia. La joven enlazó los brazos por su cuello, permitiéndole a el apoyar su peso en ella. Y sonreía de tanto en tanto, bajo el beso, enigmática.

Al separarse, Hyoga permaneció respirando frenéticamente y observándola de reojo. Había algo extraño en el modo en que ella devolvía la mirada, y estaba seguro que no eran ideas suyas...

"¿Qué... Por que sonríes tanto?", preguntó, estúpidamente directo. La joven ensanchó su mueca risueña. Se acercó a su oído y susurró, con acento rayano en algo que a Hyoga le pareció resquemor:

"Tanuki... Estás tan ebrio que no creo que hayas caído en la cuenta..."

"¿De qué, Flor de Cerezo?...", interrumpió el.

"Soy hombre."

Una oleada glacial de adrenalina inundó su cuerpo por entero, acelerando su corazón hasta el punto de desbocársele. Las palabras viajaron por cada una de sus fibras nerviosas, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos para examinar a la figura frente a sí.

¿Era una broma, verdad? Ella se veía como... una ella. Se frotó los ojos y sonrió. Bien, si quería iniciar de cero su malograda existencia debería abandonar en primer lugar la bebida: Estaba volviéndolo un inepto mental.

"¿Cómo te llamas, diévachka?", pregunto al fin.

"Shun... Shun Clouet", contestó la muchacha con el rostro cubierto de asombro ante la aparente falta de interés por su pequeña revelación. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?."

"Hyoga..." Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa, y antes que la joven pudiera siquiera contestarle, volvió a besarla, con fuerza y deseo nacidos sabría él de dónde. El frenesí giraba en su cabeza, y sus manos corrieron apresuradas bajo la ropa, tensándose en la cintura de la muchacha, atrayendo sus caderas hacia sí, hacia su sexo. No encontró nada fuera de lugar. Bien. ¿Debió haber oído mal, verdad?.

La muchacha no se opuso, si bien en un principio pareció tomada de sorpresa y no devolvió completamente el beso, hasta que pareció sentirse segura y deslizó sus labios por su cuello, dejándose llevar.

"Vámonos...", jadeó ella, entrecortadamente. Hyoga apartó su boca del aromático cabello castaño y asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Salieron, tomados de la mano. Extraña escena, pensó Hyoga: Nunca se tomaba tales licencias con sus conquistas, pero esa joven ejercía algo en su interior, algo que lo sació apenas la vió en la barra, por primera vez.

Detuvo un taxi y lo abordó junto a ella. Murmuró una dirección y el auto emprendió la huida hacia el destino. Hyoga apretó con más seguridad la delicada mano de la muchacha y la observó, derramando algo que hacia mucho tiempo no dejaba entrever: Una total y genuina emoción. Sonrió.

Vió a Shun seguir con la vista la enorme y lujosa fachada de hotel, y Hyoga se sintió complacido. La habitación era fastuosa; pagó por la noche completa. La joven murmuró a su oído:

"Esto no es un rabu- -"

"Shhh... Lo sé."

Destapó el champagne, llenó dos copas. "¿Brindamos, Flor de Cerezo? ¿O me dirás que rechace también esto en nombre de mi salud?."

"Iié...", contestó ella. "Esto sí vale la pena."

"Eres selectiva..."

"Hai..."

A pesar de su enconada borrachera, Hyoga supo apreciar la fragancia y sabor de la exquisita bebida, mientras observaba a Shun posar los labios con delicadeza en el borde de la copa. Aquellos ojos exóticos no se apartaron de su cuerpo en ningún momento. Ello le hizo redescubrir la excitación que estaba conteniendo.

Ella tomó la iniciativa entonces: Abandonó la copa y se acercó al interruptor de las luces, disminuyendo gradualmente la luminosidad de la habitación. Hyoga bebió el resto de su copa de un sorbo.

"Supongo que ya te lo han dicho otras veces..., pero eres... cautivadora", susurró. Aquel pálido rostro sonrojose levemente, sin perder su fascinante encanto, ni su temible sonrisa, plena de enigma.

"Tal vez... Aunque jamás lo han dicho con verdadero- -" Hyoga no permitió que continuara. Simplemente atrapó su boca y las palabras pronto perdieron razón de ser: Deseaba el contacto con aquella criatura. Separose sólo para quitarse la camisa y volver a admirar a aquel ángel.

Fuera, la noche giraba.

Hyoga cerró los ojos.

Su corazón silenció sus gritos... al fin.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

[El boceto original corresponde al año 2003. El boceto que yo comencé corresponde al 15 de Octubre de 2003. El primer capi lo comencé en Abril del 2005. Lo terminé de escribir el día 7 de Junio de 2005 a las 16:26 hs.]

**Créditos:**

Siempre tuve un defecto, no sé decir que no  
y pasadas las cuatro mi cara era un error...  
Entrancado, como un idiota fui,  
con el moño en la cabeza,  
buscando en esas tetas el calor,  
para poder sobrevivir...  
A la agonía d la noche,  
a la desdicha de sentirme un mercenario del alcohol,  
y alejarme entre los gritos y los tragos,  
otra vez solo... un perdedor!

**Idea original del fic: Angel-Chan.**

Salimos de aquella histeria hacia otro lugar,  
huyendo de los colmillos de la soledad...  
Regalado... Ofrecí el sabor, de aquellos que en albergues  
se hacen tibios y no llevan al orgasmo ganador...  
Que ganador!

**Ideas secundarias y la que lo escribió: Pleasy Stay.**

Fue ahí que comprobé, que siempre puede haber algo peor...  
Fue así que comprobé, que la angustia es prima de la desesperación...  
Y que a veces, tal vez, estar solo, es mejor...  
Y que al cielo, no se llega... nunca de a dos!

**Canción final: "Algo mejor, algo peor", del grupo Argentino "Callejeros". Álbum: "Rocanroles sin destino."**

Me quedé dormido y con ganas de mear  
No existe peor remedio que la enfermedad...  
Fin del turno... Lo molesto señor,  
a este animal nocturno la mañana lo encontró al huir,  
sin hígado, sin pecho y sin amor...

**Perdón por la tardanza! (Pleasy)**

Fue ahí que comprobé, que siempre puede haber algo mejor...  
Fue así que comprobé que la angustia es prima de la desolación  
Fue ahí que comprobé que siempre puede haber algo peor...  
Fue así que comprobé, que la angustia es prima de la desesperación...


	2. Capítulo 2: Brisa de terciopelo

**Me duele la cabeeeeeezaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**(byPleasy):**

No tengo muchas ganas de escribir un preámbulo elaborado. Y simplemente porque es domingo, me levanté con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, y tengo tanta hambre que me comería a mis seis gatos de un bocado. De hecho, enseguida me voy a la casa de mis suegros a llenar la panza. Comida, yuuuupiiiii!

Bueno, debería estar un poco más felíz: Por fín el segundo capítulo de esta serie de fics ideados por A-Chan vá a ver la luz! Después de… tres años de haberlo escrito!. Admito que lo tenía escrito, sin pasar a limpio, y guardado en la multitud de cuadernos que tengo para tales fines, pero siempre por una cosa o por otra no lo tipeaba. En estos últimos años se me hizo muy cuesta arriba seguir con mi hobby de escritora de fanfics (tengo que trabajar, mantener mi casa en condiciones, despotricar contra la eterna falta de dinero, tratar de evitar la tentación de la Play2 que me llama siempre con su canto de sirena lasciva, etc); y hasta estuve pensando seriamente en largar todo y ya.

Pero no puedo…

No puedo dejar de pergreñarficsSaintseiyanos: Es mi vida, fue mi vida Y SEGUIRÁ SIENDO MI VIDA. Por eso decidí ponerme un poco las pilas y ver si resucito de entre los muertos. Me vá a costar un mundo porque ya perdí mucho timming, pero si hay ganas, garras y corazón, se hará.

Se vá la segunda! (adónde, adónde?)© . Nos vemos otra vez, gentes!

©Los Midachi.

"**Oid, mortales, el grito sagrado":**

"_Habla para que yo te vea."_

_**(Sócrates  
**__**(470-399 a.C.) Filósofo griego.)**_

"_A menudo necesitaba toda una mañana de trabajo intenso para escribir un párrafo."_

_**(Ernest Hemingway  
**__**(1899-1961) Escritor estadounidense.)**_

"**Oid el ruido de rotas cadenas…":**

Gentes, si me quieren ver en modo informal, me encuentran en el Facebook: PleasyStay. Si me piden solicitud de amistad está todo OK, acepto, eh, no problema!. También tengo Twitter, pero no lo uso nunca porque es muy limitado para alguien tan verborrágico como yo!

Fic enteramente dedicado a A-Chan, por supus; y si le gusta a alguien más, peguen el chiflido que dedico otro capi! Qué se yo! El FandomSaintseiyano cambió y ya no conozco a casi nadie!

"**¡Y a sus plantas rendido un león!...":**

**.¿Cómo se dice prostituta en japonés? (Sinoshiro Nokomo): **jodeos_bastante .ar

**.¿Cómo se dice colectivo en alemán? (subenestrujenbajen): **babilonia_superstar .ar

"**O juremos con Gloria morir!...":**

**Disclaimereando:** Saint Seiya es de el Kuru, de la Toei, y aunque no sea legal, de mi corazón por siempre. Por supus, no me pagan para hacer esto. Pero lo hago gratis igual porque sinó me moriría.

**"Kokoro no kaito."**

**Capítulo dos:**

_"Brisa de terciopelo."_

De repente la tibieza volvió a inundarlo... Y abrió los ojos agudamente antes que sus otros sentidos calibraran en fracciones de segundo dónde y con quien se encontraba. Un chirrido insolente penetró en sus oídos; el aroma a perfumes y cientos de alientos amalgamados ascendió por su nariz, obligándolo a abrir su boca levemente para aspirar -y paladear sin desearlo-, el agrio sabor del aire sumamente viciado. Sus manos se aferraron a sus antebrazos con fuerza. Su cerebro quebró las últimas imágenes de la noche que precediera a aquella agitada mañana, y se revolvió inquieto en su asiento. A su lado, un borracho roncaba una resaca tardía.

Esa era la causa de su abrupto despertar.

El borracho...

El Tanuki...

Tanuki.

El subterráneo detuvo su marcha en la estación con un golpeteo. Shun observó vaciarse el vagón y luego volver a llenarse por entero. El aire viciado escapó por las puertas abiertas, pero fue reemplazado prontamente por más. Jadeó un poco e intentó concentrarse en algún punto para distraerse de su memoria, pero le fue imposible. La atmósfera se volvió agobiante. Y en su cabeza latían las imágenes de su anterior encuentro.

Un nuevo traqueteo, sumado a una brusca frenada, le permitió disipar su novedosa ensoñación, obligándolo a levantar la mirada sobre el tendal de personas para intentar vislumbrar el cartel luminoso que anunciaba la llegada a su estación. Inmediatamente abandonó el incómodo asiento, deslizándose con fluidez entre la masa hacia el andén. Los forcejeos habituales para alcanzar la salida lo mecieron. Estaba acostumbrado al periódico tumulto; no sentía incomodidad alguna por el momento, salvo por un detalle: necesitaba con urgencia una nueva ducha, y desgraciadamente una breve. La rápida hojeada al reloj de su Motorola le advirtió que sólo dispondría de cuarenta minutos.

Demasiado poco. Y en menos de ese lapso debía presentarse a trabajar.

Se mordió los labios mientras apretaba el paso por las calles. Su cerebro intentaba desconectarlo de la realidad, retrotrayéndolo al mismo momento en que abriera los ojos luego de la lujuriosa noche en aquel lecho de lujo, abrazado a un cuerpo desconocido, y sin embargo, manido en esas horas bajo sus manos.

Había decidido quedarse entonces, en un extraño rapto de unidad y permanencia jamás sentido antes; hasta que su sentido de tiempo real lo obligó a reaccionar casi en tardío reflejo.

Fue cuando huyó de allí. Casi como un espectro.

Las llaves tintinearon camino a las escaleras. En un solo paso arremetió con la puerta y encendió la luz del pasillo de entrada. Las ventanas permanecían herméticamente cerradas y los demás cuartos en conocido y perfecto silencio.

"¿Clouet, estás aquí?...".

No hubo voz humana, pero de algún lado de la casa un gorjeo amistoso contestó su pregunta. Se sobresaltó.

"¿Clouet?..."

Avanzó, encendiendo las luces a su paso, sin titubear. Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró lo último que hubiera deseado hallar para acabar de distraerse y retrasarse: _un canario._

El animalito entonó un gorjeo agudo al verlo, y saltó con evidente alegría de una punta de su diminuta percha a la otra. Sacudió las alas y ahuecó su plumaje. A su lado, escrito con los peores caracteres kanjis y katakanas que viera en su vida, reposaba una nota: _'Shun, él es Ron. No preguntes. Dale algo de beber. Te quiere: __**Clouet**__.' _

Cerró los ojos resignado. El canario se acercó a la puerta de la pequeña jaula, expectante. Trinó una vez. El pausado tic-tac del reloj sobre la puerta señalaba la 07:40 hs. Ya era vox populi la llegada con retraso a su trabajo. Quitó el pequeño recipiente del ave y lo llenó. El canario bebió casi de inmediato con tanta avidez que a Shun le provocó cierta perplejidad. ¿Desde hacía cuánto ese animal estaba solo en el departamento?.

"Lo siento, Ron", le dijo sonriendo. "Tendrás que quedarte solo por unas horas más; tengo que trabajar."

Por respuesta, el canario continuó bebiendo, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima. Shun lo observó hasta que el ave pareció saciarse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Veinte minutos después abordaba un taxi.

"¡TARDE, CLOUET-SAN!... ¿LE PARECE QUE ESTO SEA SINÓNIMO DE RESPONSABILIDAD?"

Los escaparates del negocio temblaron de forma audible al dispararse la estridente voz de AkikoShinjo, gerenta del establecimiento, y su jefa. Shun se limitó a observarla con su más calmada pose inocente. "Lo siento, Shinjo-san. No volverá a suceder, se lo prom-"

"¡Sus disculpas no me interesan!", gritó nuevamente la mujer. "¡Si cree que no sele paga lo suficiente como para adquirir un reloj puede buscarse otro trabajo! ¡Pero desde ya le advierto que no tendrá ninguna referencia favorable si de mí depende su próxima recomendación! ¡Yo-". Una voz grave desde el interior del recinto logró interrumpirla.

"Akiko...Cállate y ven aquí: necesito que controles este balance."

Shun sonrió socarronamente. Sabía muy bien quién era el dueño de la voz. Se alegró que apartara a tal ogro de sí... Desgraciadamente, aquella horrible mujer era la única persona que en apariencia se encontraba absolutamente inmune a sus encantos...

Cuando el furioso taconeo se alejó, expiró todo el aire que sus pulmones contuvieran de forma inconsciente.

Un hombre alto y entrado en años surgió por una de las puertas de la parte trasera del lugar. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Shun. "No le prestes atención a Akiko", dijo el hombre con afecto. "No es sólo a tí a quien enloquece todos los días. Ya han renunciado otros antes que tú por ella." Elevó los ojos café al cielorraso y suspiró. "Me he preguntado a veces si ganaríamos algo al despedirla..."

"No... No sería justo...", objetó Shun, sintiendo ciertas punzadas de culpabilidad ante el comentario. "No es en el fondo una mala persona; es sólo que-"

"Le hace falta una buena revolcada con alguien, no más", contestó otra voz detrás de ambos. El hombre mayor y Shun voltearon al unísono: Un muchacho de pulcro traje y cabello negro entró, situándose en medio.

"Sakyo...", dijo entre sonrisas Shun.

"Tu lenguaje siempre me ha hecho estremecer, Momonari", dijo el hombre, intentando esconder una sonrisa. "Sería mejor que la pulas o nunca llegarás a ninguna parte." La admonición fue clara, y Sakyo pidió disculpas con una profunda reverencia. Mas el brillo pícaro en sus ojos no se nubló en ningún momento. Shun meneó la cabeza.

"Oh, pero Togashi-san: _Nadie_ puede privarse de soltar algún árido comentario respecto a ella...", prosiguió Sakyo, sin dejar de sonreír. "_Konya no shiro-hakama_, sin ir más lejos... ¿O ya lo olvidó?."

Shun observó a su jefe, temiendo alguna reacción adversa de su parte, pero Togashi se limitó a carraspear una vez y luego sonrió amigablemente. "Hm. No, no lo olvido. Pero mejor que tú sí, Momonari-kun, o te verás constantemente en problemas con esa lengua tuya. _Saru mokikaraochiru_, muchacho." Arregló su corbata y observó su reloj. "Ahora háganme el favor de dirigirse a sus mostradores."

Shun no dudó en dedicarle un muy formal _ojigi_a su permanente benefactor; Sakyo lo imitó, y cada cual tomó su lugar tras los estilizados aparadores de caoba y cristal. Más, en el último instante, Momonari giró y guiñó un ojo a su jefe con absoluto descaro. Shun se mostró horrorizado ante la audacia.

"¿Sakyo, estás loco?."

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente antes de desplomarse sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

"No te escandalices… De todos modos no me presta atención en la forma que deseo. ¡Pero me divierte!."

Una punzada de hielo en la nuca obligó a Shun a observar de reojo a su alrededor. Descubrió a Akiko observándolo desde segura distancia, cerca de los vestidores. Su rostro era una máscara de demonio cincelada a flor de piel; le hizo correr sudor frío por la espalda.

"Esa bruja…", murmuró, sorprendiendo a su amigo con sus palabras. Sakyo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, rompiendo contacto visual con un atractivo joven que pasara frente al escaparate.

"_Bruja_, es un calificativo poco probatorio en alguien como Akiko", dijo con fingida seriedad. "Y no es un concepto que oiga escapar de tus lindos labios con frecuencia…" El ronroneo que siguió a la frase provocó en Shun un ataque de hilaridad.

"No me hagas caso… El hecho es que me molesta que sólo parezca tener un encono arraigado hacia mí. ¡Es odiosa!..., con todo el mundo, pero…"

"…Pero a tí te convierte en el _centro_ de su _odio._" Sakyo remarcó las palabras con el suficiente énfasis.

"No sé por qué… Yo nunca le hice nada."

"¡Ah, ah, ah…! Eso es erróneo de tu parte, Shun-chan. Claro que le has hecho algo. Y es más: _se lo haces siempre_."

Shun no ocultó su perplejidad. Enarcó una ceja. Sakyo le devolvió una mirada de disculpa.

"Eres el favorito del viejo… Togashi-san es tu protector, lo que traducido a un lenguaje matemático claro da por resultado el hecho de que ella jamás tendrá oportunidad de ascender ni siquiera a la azotea de este edificio, ¿comprendes?."

"¡No es mi culpa si Akiko se opaca por su carácter descontrolado!. Ni es mi culpa que Ryo-san me brinde tantas oportunidades…" Dijo aquello en un tono bajo. La mitad de su vida sólo había conocido una cara de la gente. Le llevó muchos años descubrir que del otro lado existían personas sin dobleces ni sombras, y RyoTogashi-san era una de ellas.

Suavizó su severa expresión al pensar en él. Era cierto que su jefe lo apreciaba en demasía, y que tal atención se había convertido con el tiempo en obligada conversación de cada uno de los empleados del negocio desde el primer día; pero Shun sistemáticamente ignoraba el reguero de comentarios a su paso. No existía nada para malinterpretar en el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro. Ese hombre ocupaba en su corazón el lugar de un padre, y como a tal, lo amaba. Era la segunda persona íntegra que se le brindaba en su corto andar, y por ello mismo, respetaba en profundidad el lazo creado.

Unos dedos chasquearon ante sus ojos. Su ensimismamiento explotó como una pompa de jabón. "Hey… Creí que te habías quedado dormido."

Shun sacudió levemente la cabeza, despejándose. Se llevó una mano a la boca para bostezar con disimulo, y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo poco que había dormido, y de lo agotado que estaba.

Se alarmó: Era la primera vez que le sucedía en años. Volteó y se encontró con la arrobada mirada de su amigo.

"Estás ojeroso… ¿Cómo te fue anoche?." A sus oídos, la pregunta sonó como el disparo de un rifle.

Shun volteó entonces hacia el otro lado, fingiendo toser. Sakyo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Resopló fastidiado.

"Más o menos." Se volvió a mirarlo, pero esquivó la vista con rapidez nuevamente.

"¿Sí?", contestó Sakyo con sorna. "¡Qué extraño! Creí que te había ido de maravilla… Nunca antes habías llegado tarde…"

"Sólo me quedé dormido", fue su enfática respuesta.

"Ajá… ¿Al lado de quién?."

Esta vez Shun no pudo ocultar una sonrisa bromista. Quizás no pudiera ganarle a la curiosidad de su amigo por cansancio, pero sí podría lograr que abandonara el juego. "Creo que a tu lado… Aunque en realidad estabas tan ebrio que ni lo habrás notado."

Fue suficiente con eso: Sakyo se irguió como una cobra. "¡Oh, por favor!... ¡Llevo _tres_ años intentando meterme en tu cama y jamás me prestaste atención! ¡Eres un libertino con absolutamente todo el mundo, y conmigo actúas como una maldita monja!... _¡Púdrete!_."

Shun no tuvo más remedio que reír a pesar de sí mismo ante la explosiva y teatral ira de su compañero.

Había ganado, felizmente. Ya no habría más preguntas.

Observó a Sakyo desaparecer por la puerta que comunicaba a la pequeña cocina y a los toilettes de los empleados, dirigiéndole una estudiada y bien puesta en escena mirada de desprecio. Shun se encogió de hombros ante aquello, lo que provocó que su compañero entrecerrara aún más los ojos en respuesta. Luego, rompieron a reír al unísono.

Volvió al rato con dos vasos descartables destilando un intenso aroma a café fuerte.

"Toma", dijo el muchacho, depositando uno de los recipientes frente a su amigo. "Despierta de tus lascivas fantasías con tu _Príncipe Azul_, o me voy a ver obligado a comérmelo… Como el lobo a la ancianita del cuento. _Yo no admito competencia._"

Más carcajadas. Ya Shun comenzaba a buscar su pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que le provocaban tamaña hilaridad, y al voltear cruzó sus ojos con los eternamente resentidos de Akiko, quien aún continuaba de guardia cerca de los vestidores, y automáticamente su buen genio se disipó.

"Ya… Deja de hacerme reír o me despedirán", dijo en un murmullo, sintiendo el filo de sus ojos de acero sobre sí una vez más. Comenzó a beber, degustando el pobre y breve desayuno. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, le sentó de maravilla.

Al acabar echó su vaso al cesto. Sakyo acomodó su perfecta figura engalanada para su oficio de vendedor, y él hizo otro tanto.

Fuera, las personas comenzaban a circular por los pasillos de la galería, escrutando cuidadosamente cada escaparte. Pronto Shun se encontró dando la bienvenida a un antiguo cliente del local. Sakyo le guiñó un ojo provocativamente, y al chico no le quedó otra opción que la de dirigirle una mirada de reproche antes de acompañar al hombre, gracias al cielo, al otro lado del recinto, fuera de la sulfurosa supervisión de su jefa de área.

"¿Sabes, Shun?: Hoy es el aniversario de mi matrimonio." El imponente hombre giró una vez frente a los amplios espejos, admirando el corte de su traje. Shun sonrió ante la noticia y se adelantó a felicitarlo.

"Qué estupenda noticia, señor Richardson. ¡Felicidades!. Y si me permite la intromisión… ¿Cuántos años lleva casado?." Su cliente sonrió con amabilidad mientras tomaba una corbata de las manos del muchacho.

"Diez años exactos… Y sin ninguna clase de tentación externa, Shun. Ni una." Hizo una mueca y devolvió la prenda. "¿Tienes alguna otra corbata que no se vea tan sobria? Mi esposa siempre opina que visto como para ir a un funeral; por esta vez quisiera que me considerara un poco más alegre…"

Shun hizo una reverencia.

"Aguarde un instante y traeré lo que precisa…" Vió al gaijin sonreír y se alejó.

Unos metros a su izquierda, Sakyo se encontraba atareado en su pequeña versión de atención personalizada: Una señora, acompañada de un jovenzuelo que seguramente sería su hijo, conversaba amablemente con él mientras el muchachito sólo se limitaba a echar desesperadas miradas a la puerta de salida. La escena le produjo un agradable cosquilleo, y al instante se imaginó estar en los zapatos de aquel mozalbete, viéndose arrastrado por todo el centro comercial con deliberada resignación, al tiempo que su madre explicaba las ventajas de existir como tal a la hora de adquirir lo más básico e importante en la vida de todo niño: ropa interior y calcetines abrigados.

Meneó la cabeza, divertido con la escena. Había sido niño, la redundancia claramente era mayúscula, pero nunca había experimentado la dulce tortura de la pre-adolescencia en las manos de una figura maternal. Aquel crío debería entonces poner más atención a su madre y desesperarse menos.

Miró el reloj con recelo: Marcaba las diez y treinta y ocho en punto. Aún le quedaba una hora y veinte de trabajo antes de poder disfrutar de un frugal almuerzo, para retomar sus obligaciones hasta las tres de la tarde, momento en que su turno sucesorio sería cubierto por otro compañero hasta la hora de cierre. Con suerte, una vez el señor Richardson se marchara, atendería a cuatro o cinco clientes más.

Pasar seis horas por día apostado tras el cristalero de una exclusiva y lujosa tienda de ropa masculina, ubicada en uno de los shopping más representativos de esa parte de Tokyo no era quizás la faceta más emocionante que enmarcara su vida, pero era algo para sobrellevar su tiempo. Además le permitía conocer toda clase de gente y abrirse a culturas que de otra manera no hubiese logrado contactar tan asiduamente. No sólo los ricos ejecutivos japoneses elegían adquirir los exclusivos artículos del negocio; muchísimos gaijin visitaban el lugar a menudo, y muchos de ellos no aceptaban ir a otra parte…

Dobló a la izquierda, entrando a través de un amplio corredor, hasta la sección donde cientos de corbatas descansaban tras las vitrinas de cristal; cuidadosamente dobladas en algunos casos, colgadas en toda su extensión, en otras.

Sus ojos se cegaron por el brillo de las luces dicroicas sobre los gemelos, levemente apartados de allí. Sonrió y tomó unos al azar. Luego, una bonita corbata que combinaría exactamente con ellos…

Listo. Su cliente estaría encantado; su olfato para saber matemáticamente qué era lo que las personas necesitaban cuando estaban con él era proverbialmente conocido en el lugar. Y en su vida.

Se dirigía nuevamente donde su aplomado cliente esperaba, cuando oyó un _"¡NO QUIERO!"_ aniñado hacer eco en todo el recinto. Se asomó al sitio de donde provenía el escándalo y sonrió divertido: La madre del muchachito recriminaba duramente a su hijo mientras intercalaba profundas reverencias y disculpas ante Sakyo, quien sólo intentaba sonreír, y recogía calcetines y camisas del suelo. Al acercarse a Shun, éste lo vió apretar los dientes a la par que mantenía impávida su sonrisa.

"Odio a los niños", dijo por lo bajo al pasar a su lado. "¡Recuérdame jamás tener hijos!", dicho lo cual se marchó con prisas hacia el sector de los zapatos.

Shun permaneció unos segundos más observando la escena. El chico discutía airadamente. Al fin, se alejó.

Sacó del mostrador una edición ajada del libro _Papillón_, y separó con lentitud las páginas hasta hallar donde abandonara la lectura dos días antes. No necesitaba marcadores de ninguna clase: Su memoria era excelente.

Akiko hacía tañer furiosamente sus tacones con indisimulado enojo cuando pasaba frente al puesto de Shun, lo que lo obligaba perezosamente a levantar los ojos de la vista de la novela de Henry Charriere, para ver a Sakyo sonreír con picardía a su falta de interés en el asunto. Pero pronto la mujer desapareció en las oficinas de Togashi. Shun volvió a su lectura.

"¿Qué lees ahora, Shun-chan?". El mohín en el tono de voz de su compañero lo apartó inmediatamente de _la Grand Terre_.

" Papillón… ¿Lo conoces?", contestó con sorna.

"No… Sabes que no me gustan los libros. ¿Quién era el tipo? ¿Alguna especie de marica?". Su risa ascendió como un espiral. "El nombre es demasiado alusorio…"

Shun meneó la cabeza, semi hastiado. Sakyo ostentaba la mala cualidad de tergiversar todo lo que Shun consideraba 'lectura necesaria'. Así _El lobo estepario_ era 'un loco estúpido con un globo de helio en vez de cabeza'; y _El retrato de Dorian Gray_, 'un fulano que podría haberse acostado consigo mismo si hubiera podido lograr meter sus testículos en su trasero…'.

"Sakyo…", lo amonestó el muchacho sin prestarle verdadera atención. Su amigo volvió a sonreír con descaro, suspiró y volvió a su guardia rutinaria, casi esperada. Lo hacía cada día, y a Shun le divertía estudiarlo, pues Sakyo apoyaba lánguidamente los brazos sobre el mostrador, y hundía su arrobado rostro en sus manos, en una posición que daba a entender claramente un profundo y deliberado aburrimiento externo. Pero no era sí en realidad: Sus ojos pardos, ávidos a la hora de escudriñar personas, registraban minuciosamente cada cuerpo, cualesquiera fuese, que circulara por fuera del establecimiento. Pero aun así descubría la extasiada mirada del muchacho sobre sí una que otra vez.

Sakyo era un _enamoradizo_, como Shun solía decirle. No existía persona alguna de la que él no se enamorara. Todo género humano era aceptable en su visión del _amor_; no tenía problemas, ni gustos definidos, ni reparos: viejos, jóvenes, mujeres, hombres… Sin embargo, y para completo disgusto de su propia y personal marca, Sakyo no tardó en descubrir que su compañero y amigo era un hueso harto duro de roer. Todas sus artimañas hacían agua ante Shun, a quien poco efecto le provocara el hecho de saberse un preciado ícono en el corazón del muchacho: Sakyo era tan imprevisible en materia de relaciones como el mismo clima.

"¿Shun, qué te parece si almorzamos juntos hoy? Yo invito". La pregunta recorrió su mente como un relámpago, y se brindó algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Aún disponía de un par de horas más de trabajo antes de volver al apartamento, asearse y dirigirse al conservatorio. Pero bien podía distraerse ese día de otra manera; solía almorzar solo la mayoría de las veces. Levantó la vista del libro.

"Sí, por qué no… No tuve tiempo de desayunar hoy."

Sakyo elevó ambas cejas y Shun inmediatamente supo que había dejado escapar información innecesaria que tal vez nuevamente lo llevara al conocido atolladero de la eterna curiosidad de su amigo. Pero el muchacho fingió ver más allá de las vitrinas y no hizo comentario alguno más que un: "Ajá… ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿_McDonald's_? ¿_O Wendy's_?."

"No como esa clase de basura, Sakyo…"

"Olvídalo, era una broma. Tampoco a mí me agradan los fast-food… Son magneto de divorciados o de parejas que están en vías de serlo.© Además están repletos de _niños._ Los detesto. ¿Qué dices de comida occidental algo más elaborada?."

"¿Una sana ensalada y carne asada?."

"Sí… Conozco un lugar muy recomendado. Va a encantarte."

El pequeño restaurante aparecía casi por completo abarrotado. Sakyo pidió dos lugares y hacia ellos se dirigieron sin titubear. Shun se echó en su silla con regocijo. Estaba hambriento.

"Supongo que a estas alturas del día no te molestará que vuelva a indagar…" Oyó decir a su compañero.

"¿Mmmmmh?", contestó él, abandonando el vaso de agua en la mesa.

"_¿Cómo te fue anoche?..."_

La camarera se acercó. Shun hizo su pedido y Sakyo lo mismo.

"Deja de entrometerte o harás que me fastidie. Y no te agradará."

"Bah. Cuanto más niegas compartir tu estilo de vida noctámbulo en particular y diurno en general conmigo, más atractivo te me vuelves."

Shun levantó los ojos al cielo y luego apoyó el rostro en una mano.

"Sólo fui a bailar…", dijo.

"Eso lo dijiste ayer antes de irte. '_Sólo voy a bailar'... _Y en la mañana llegaste a deshora y con rostro de satisfacción garantizada; fin del asunto. Cuando _yo _visito una disco, generalmente despierto _no sé_ dónde, _no sé_ con quién, y sin rastros de conocer ni mi _nombre._"

"…Despiertas en tu casa, con tus tres perros; y tu madre se encarga de mitigar tu amnesia con un llamado telefónico, Sakyo", contestó él, sonriendo sin quererlo. Sakyo dio un respingo inmediato.

"_Eso _que acabas de decir corrobora ampliamente el hecho de tu gran conocimiento sobre mi persona, Shun. ¿Y qué se yo de tí? Nada. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tu boca y dejar escapar la respuesta que quiero oir: _Cómo te fue anoche y con quien has dormido. _Hoy llegas tarde, como jamás en tres años; y tu rostro, Shun…". Hizo una pausa dramática que provocó en él cierto matiz de alarma. "Parecía que hubieses dormido con el mismo Buda; tus ojos se veían…, bueno…, reflexivos, sosegados y definitivamente _enamorados_. Quien fuera el sujeto, tuvo el valor de amoldarse a tu talla." Lo señaló enfáticamente con el tenedor.

Shun pensó en ello unos momentos. Rememoró al Tanuki, tal cual este se mostrara ante él, y un pequeño latigazo mental lo estremeció al recordar su confiado toque, su segura manera de actuar, su… _amor_.

Volvió a estremecerse ante la idea. ¿Amor?. Todos los hombres que alguna vez estuvieron con él se enamoraban por esa única noche. Y en la mañana aquel amor no era más que jirones sueltos de donde emergía para volver a hechizar a la noche siguiente. Pero instintivamente, sabía que en el fondo Sakyo tenía razón: El gaijin, el extranjero, le había brindado_ amor_, muy distinto de una faceta fantasiosa bajo estrellas noctámbulas. Ese hombre realmente lo había amado. Y Shun descubrió que su corazón se rebelaba contra sí mismo.

Levantó las cejas al final del pensamiento y metió un bocado de carne en su boca, ensimismado. Para su fortuna, Sakyo se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus propias reflexiones y no le prestó atención en demasía.

Vadeó la vista por los alrededores y sus ojos se posaron en una corpulenta mujer deleitándose frente al escaparate de una joyería. Se dedicó a estudiarla con agudo detenimiento, hijo de extensas horas de práctica. Observó su vestimenta, seguramente confeccionada a medida; su cabello teñido de caoba claro; sus numerosos anillos y pendientes de plata y oro. Adinerada. _Nueva rica_, pensó. Cargaba suficientes paquetes y bolsas como para equilibrar su voluminoso peso corporal. Excepto que su fuerza no era en absoluto equivalente.

Shun pronto cayó en a cuenta que la mujer no observaba en realidad las joyas: sólo se había detenido a tomar aire y a descansar un poco. Era orgullosa, volvió a pensar él, y sintió inmediata simpatía por ella. No aceptaría ninguna clase de ayuda, ni tampoco admitiría que estaba a punto de colapsar bajo tanto peso.

Enarco las cejas, entonces: un muchacho se posicionó cerca de aquella señora. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y fingía anudar las agujetas de uno de sus tenis. De inmediato Shun aunó sus antiguas emociones a las del chico y suspiró. Eran sumamente evidentes las intenciones que el muchacho emanaba, y por lo tanto, harto predecibles.

El chico inspiró unos segundos y se puso de pié. La mujer sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y se enjugó el rostro sudado de cansancio. En su vano intento de fingir su interés en aquellas joyas no notó al joven a su lado.

Una de las manos del chico abandonó el bolsillo de su chaqueta con un imperceptible temblor, moviéndose lentamente durante el primer tramo de una distancia que hubo de hacérsele eterna. Shun observaba la entera escena con experta mirada, analizando al detalle cada segundo de la torpe acción. Al fin sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras el carterista guardaba en su bolsillo el botín conseguido, y temblando aún más que antes se alejaba de las inmediaciones.

Había elegido muy bien a su víctima… O quizás sólo era suerte de principiante. La mujer ni siquiera había notado la poca delicadeza con que aquellos dedos inexpertos hurgaron en su bolsillo.

Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron con desagrado. El torpe accionar del carterista le había parecido un insulto atroz. Si de él hubiera dependido su tutoría, le habría propinado una bofetada como corrección.

Casi por reflejo se levantó de la mesa, sin detenerse siquiera a oír lo que Sakyo mascullaba entre dientes. Echó mano rápidamente de su experiencia para discurrir el camino tomado por el joven, que a esas alturas se encontraría ya absolutamente cubierto por la muchedumbre, y dirigió sus agiles pasos hacia la salida del shopping. Seguramente estaría apresurado por huir; sus nervios lo justificaban. De otro modo habría continuado en busca de más incautos.

La mejor manera de ser invisible, es permaneciendo perfectamente visible…

Lo alcanzó unos metros antes que el ladronzuelo descendiera por las escaleras mecánicas, sobrepasándolo y girando luego en un súbito cambio de opinión y dirección. Chocaron con fuerza. Shun sonrió dulcemente y ofreció una disculpa por su torpeza, entonces. El chico lo observó como un pájaro asustado, y sin detenerse descendió al segundo piso con rapidez.

Shun regresó satisfecho, observando de reojo al sorprendido rostro de Sakyo a lo lejos. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia el escaparte contiguo a la joyería donde la voluminosa mujer descansaba en una banca. Se deslizó por detrás con la elegancia de la brisa, y torció finalmente la dirección hacia su mesa. Tomó asiento lánguidamente, y cruzó sus piernas con falso interés. Sakyo lo observó con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

"¿Shun?..."

"Era muy atractivo…", lo interrumpió este. "_Tenía _que verlo más de cerca".

Su risa flotó entre las de los alrededores. Sakyo apretó el cuchillo hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. Por primera vez, desde que Shun lo conocía, el muchacho parecía a punto de perder todo su autocontrol. Al fin exclamó:

"¡AAAAAAH…! ¡TÚ NO CAMBIAS!..."

Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos de inmediato. La imprevisibilidad en el alterado tono de voz de su amigo lo obligó a sonreír y a guiñar un ojo a Sakyo con diversión, mientras mordía un trozo de pan de maíz en respuesta.

Y aquello fue suficiente para alterar aún más a su sempiterno apasionado.

"¡Deberías vivir en un burdel!... ¡Bah: Quizás naciste en uno! ¡Eso explicaría todo!". Apuntó a Shun con un tenedor. "¡Me irritas!... ¡No tienes una cercana idea de lo loco que me vuelves con tus…!".

De haberlo podido evitar, lo habría hecho. Pero su hilaridad se impuso y su aguda carcajada quebró el sentido de las palabras de su amigo. Esta vez muchas más miradas escandalizadas acompañaron su exabrupto. Sakyo enmudeció de inmediato: estaba rojo de furia. Limitó el resto de su discurso a una mirada acerada entrecerrando los ojos, y allí acabó la reprimenda. El almuerzo transcurrió entonces en un poco habitual silencio. Shun se sumió en sus pensamientos, algo arrepentido de su poco tacto para con su compañero.

Acabó su bebida gaseosa mientras le daba una rápida ojeada al reloj de su celular; en diez minutos más ambos deberían estar al frente de sus correspondientes puestos. Miró a Sakyo y sacó de su bolsillo su billetera, pero su amigo lo detuvo con un gesto cortante.

"Yo me ofrecía invitarte, ¿recuerdas?. Hoy corre por mi cuenta", gruñó, Mas de inmediato sonrió, vencido. "¡Pero me vas a deber los dos próximos almuerzos por este incidente tuyo!".

Rieron ambos al unísono, y Shun sintió al fin descomprimirse la situación. "Lo que me pidas… Siempre y cuando dejes de enfadarte así… ¡Envejecerás antes de tiempo!".

Sakyo suspiró, levantándose de la silla. "Si pudiera envejecer a tu lado no sería tan duro…"

Shun entreabrió los labios para contestar, pero se abstuvo. No quería darle falsas esperanzas al muchacho, ni crearle expectativas que jamás podría brindarle. Optó por flamear una bandera blanca y ofrecer un brazo a cambio.

"¿Amigos?", dijo.

Sakyo observó su rostro animado. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y sonrió. "Amigos", dijo al fin, tomándose del brazo de su compañero. De algunas mesas circundantes se oyeron comentarios poco aprobatorios respecto al gesto, pero Sakyo volteó a verlos y lanzó un claro y esperable _"¡Envidiosos!"._

Salieron riendo del lugar.

El vagón estaba vacío. El horario lo justificaba, así que halló asiento de inmediato. Las escasas personas dispersas por el sitio no le prestaron atención, ni él a ellas. Tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse en el breve viaje de vuelta hacia su departamento y ninguna prisa. Pero también una sombra de duda y cierto… temor. Temor de recordar al extranjero de la noche anterior… Y las desconcertantes palabras de Sakyo: _"Tus ojos se veían…, bueno…, reflexivos, sosegados y definitivamente_'_**enamorados**__'."_ Se mordió los labios. Sakyo sí que lo había atrapado con la guardia baja esta vez. Tendría que mejorar su filtro externo si quería garantizar efectivamente su intimidad mental y emocional.

_Intimidad emocional._ Súbitamente vió cómo la frase se aliaba a una nueva cadena de palabras: desapego, indiferencia, desinterés… Todos los significados de las mismas centellearon como carteles de neón en su mente, mas las descartó con un movimiento leve de cabeza. Nunca había sido frío en su carácter y trato, ni deseaba serlo. Ni era la imagen que anhelaba mostrar exteriormente. No carecía de emociones y ni siquiera era capaz de ocultarlas. Simplemente debía velar con constancia la fuente de todo aquello que le provocara sumo placer.

Suma alegría.

Suma… atracción.

"_Flor de cerezo…"_

Una involuntaria sacudida lo sacó con brusquedad del cauce de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos se aferraron al borde del asiento y encontró sumamente ridículo el gesto. Además, todo lo que había estado analizando echó a volar como pájaros ante un disparo, y no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

¿Por qué tendía a pensar en el gaijin cuando abordaba el subterráneo?.

La extraña asociación no tenía asidero.

Meneó la cabeza, derrotado. Ya no quería volver al recuerdo, le daba la desolada sensación de correr en un circuito cerrado y previsible.

Pero un pensamiento nuevo brotó en su mente; en aquel circuito circular, una nueva pista aparecía, ofreciéndole una salida…

¿Una salida?.

¡Su vida estaba bien!.

No. Su vida solamente estaba… deliciosamente paralela y solitaria. Que aquel hombre extranjero hubiera encontrado el modo de hacer trepidar sus ideas y emociones no significaba ahora que iba a invitarlo a instalarse en él…

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio. Se obligó a pensar las clases que le aguardaban en el conservatorio ese día, el cual le ayudó a disipar el miedo irrazonable que lo invadía, bajo el talismán de la música imaginaria de Haydn. Dos paradas. Sólo dos paradas para tomar una ducha, ordenar sus cosas y salir nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo sorprendido: Un mundo de negros encajes, tules y dos ojos oscuros destacando en un rostro increíblemente maquillado lo observaba sin expresión. Un vistazo más detallado le permitió a Shun discernir lo que veía, y que le devolvía la cortesía sin esfuerzo; pues a juzgar por el elaborado peinado y la vestimenta de corte victoriano, era una Lolita Gótica. Y el revuelo que estaba causando a su alrededor era mayúsculo.

De pronto la joven acercó su mano, y al dar vuelta la palma hacia arriba, enseñó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Shun lo tomó, sin pensar en el gesto, e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. La muchacha no respondió, aunque continuó observándolo con descaro.

Daba toda la impresión que había estado buscándolo.

Si eso era posible.

El tacto del papel lo volvió a la realidad. Era una simple hoja de papel blanco. Estaba escrito por uno de sus lados; lo abrió.

'_VIDIT LUPUM'_

Frunció el entrecejo. Los caracteres no eran japoneses, si no occidentales; y además la frase estaba en latín.

'_VIDIT LUPUM'_

Pero desconocía lo que significaba.

Levantó la vista. La joven continuaba allí, pero ya no lo miraba: estaba de espaldas y cerca de las puertas dobles. Cuando el vagón ancló en la estación siguiente, desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Shun perplejo.

Sus pies pronto pisaron el andén de la estación que le correspondía.

La música sonaba suave y medida desde las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el primer piso. Al llegar al cuarto, sintió vibrar el pasamanos que por costumbre siempre asía al ascender. Se detuvo un momento. También sus pies vibraban en contacto con el suelo.

Los melodiosos acordes –a un volumen adecuado-, serían el regocijo de cualquier melómano; mas aquello seguramente estaría destrozando cada par de tímpanos habitando el edificio. Entrecerró los ojos mientras continuaba ascendiendo, y ni bien recorrió la mitad del trayecto por el angosto y extenso pasillo se detuvo instintivamente un segundo para orientarse hacia la fuente del sonido.

_La música provenía de su apartamento._

"El Vals de las Flores…", musitó. Ese era un tema que Clouet siempre consideraba como el súmmum de sus victorias. Solamente se oía cuando su padre y mentor obtenía algo largamente deseado y acariciado. Y no era que sucediera demasiado a menudo…

Esta vez el volumen debía de estar ampliamente justificado, a juzgar por cómo saturaba el aire a su alrededor.

Shun apretó el paso, furioso. Si bien comprendía las extrañas maneras de actuar de aquel hombre, el resto de sus vecinos jamás llegaría a aceptar las excentricidades de un _gaijin_ venido a menos. Además, su padre poseía una extraña facilidad para enemistarse velozmente con su entorno social. Rezó para que aquel concierto no se hubiera extendido demasiado tiempo antes de su arribo al hogar.

Tchaikovski lo envolvía con su magia a cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el pomo de la puerta: Se distrajo inmediatamente con un papel (otro más), pegado sobre la mirilla y escrito con pulcritud rayana en la ridiculez. Reconoció los caracteres y sonrió por la incomodidad.

"_Clouet-san, me agrada pensar que no será usted quien padece la misma locura que el pobre compositor cuya música atrona tan alegremente cada apartamento de este edificio. Si es así, le ruego que nivele el volumen de su radio hasta un aceptable punto de 10 ó 12 (menos inclusive). Celebro enormemente sus amplios y sumamente estéticos gustos clásicos, pero no todos comparten esta opinión mía._

_Con todo respeto, lo saluda SawamuraHiro; piso 5, departamento 6 (su vecino adyacente, justamente)."_

Tuvo que hacer un inmenso copio de sus fuerzas para reprimir la carcajada que moría por dejar escapar. Sawamura era el representante vecinal del edifico y por lo general, quien daba cuerpo y voz a las quejas de sus tímidos habitantes. Tenía cuarenta y dos años, vivía con su madre; y sus modales y manera de conducirse con los demás dejaba muy a las claras sus personales gustos amorosos. Más de una vez Shun tuvo que soportar sus asedios indirectos y corteses; Clouet lo aborrecía, mas Shun lo soportaba estoicamente. No era un hombre desagradable ni jamás se tomaba atrevimientos con nadie. Pero era inflexible cuando se trataba de defender _'el bien de la comunidad'_.

Suspiró cuando abrió la puerta y la onda expansiva de la música le dio de lleno en el rostro. Esperaba oír una excusa lo suficientemente sólida como para justificar tamaño desacato a las reglas de convivencia…

El living estaba a oscuras; pero logró distinguir un sinnúmero de luces provenientes de un GRAN equipo de audio colocado al descuido sobre el suelo. Sus altavoces aparecían distribuidos sobre los sofás, el piso y la mesa enana. Shun permaneció petrificado unos segundos ante la visión de aquello; mas de inmediato divisó el mando y oprimió el botón de apagado sin pensarlo. El familiar sonido de la quietud que solía reinar en la casa tomó nuevamente su lugar. Pero unos trinos lo quebraron casi al instante.

"¡Por Dios! ¡¿Algún compositor difunto debe estar ahora llenando tus plumas, verdad? ¡Sólo así se entendería tu virtuosismo!". La voz de su padre dirigiéndose al canario lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Clouet?", llamó al asomarse a la cocina, donde halló al hombre sentado en una silla, con los pies sobre la mesada y una botella de whisky a medio vaciar en su regazo, quien al ver a Shun levantó un vaso casi lleno.

"¡Esa vieja era todo menos virgen, muchacho!", exclamó alegremente con su voz pastosa. "¡Me llevó un largo mes, pero ya está hecho!". Señaló el living con un dedo plagado de anillos de oro. "Allí tienes mil quinientos dólares asegurados…" Luego abarcó con una mano el fregadero. "…Y ahí hay treinta mil más en concepto de locas noches de sexo, más intereses. ¡Si le he hecho creer que volvía a sus gloriosos quince años!."

Los fajos y fajos de billetes verdes parecían absorber toda la luz del lugar. Shun enarcó las cejas al acercarse a verlos. No le interesaban; mas comprendió entonces el porqué de la música. Recordó el papel.

"Tu victoria atrajo la atención de Sawamura-san…" le dijo pasándole la nota. "Me figuro que vas a sacar pronto esto de aquí; es demasiado efectivo para tenerlo guardado, y tú nunca mantendrás el secreto." Abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Oyó a su padre soltar un insulto.

"_¡Homosexual descarriado!"_, sintió y sonrió. "Oh, perdona, Shun: Lo olvido con frecuencia…" El canario trinó nuevamente, llamándole le atención al hombre. "Que se meta con los culos de las viejas que lo miman. Pago la renta de este apartamento todos los meses; puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana."

Shun carraspeó al dirigirse al baño. Clouet dio un respingo ante la visión de su protegido envuelto solamente en una toalla. "Bueno, bueno: Tú la pagas… ¡Pero yo soy tu padre y quien te enseñó los medios para conseguir ese dinero, muchachito! ¡Así que como yo te enseño, tú pagas y eres mi hijo, aún tengo todo el derecho de continuar haciendo lo que se me venga en gana!."

Abrió la ducha, aun sonriendo y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. El razonamiento parecía tener cierta lógica, pero Shun sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de aquella cabeza consumida por el alcohol carecía totalmente de ella. "Me voy al conservatorio… Te toca cocinar esta noche."

"Come solo, tengo una cita. No vas a pensar que voy a quedarme aquí contigo cuando puedo comprar el mundo, ¿eh?."

Shun hizo una mueca. En su jerga personal, 'ir de compras', significaba dilapidarlo todo en las apuestas, algo a lo que su mentor era ampliamente aficionado.

"No hay comestibles; deja algo para que yo pueda pasar por el mercado", dijo enjugándose el cabello.

"¡Son dólares, Shun! ¿Qué negocio los acepta? No tengo ni un Yen. Compra tú, luego te lo devuelvo. Y no me esperes, ni dejes comida preparada. Sé bueno, no mires televisión hasta tarde y acuéstate temprano."

La admonición lo hizo reír. Poco y nada sabía su padre acerca de sus correrías nocturnas.

Ni de sus otras correrías.

El canario trinó una vez y luego se dedicó a desgranar su garganta con el canto más bello que Shun oyera alguna vez. Secó su rostro y mientras sacudía su corto cabello, preguntó, aún a sabiendas de la respuesta:

"¿Qué harás con Ron?."

"¿Ron? ¿Qué Ron?."

"El canario. ¿Qué harás con el ave?."

Se asomó a la puerta. Clouet en ese momento abría la puerta de la jaula e introduciendo su mano, invitó al pájaro a subirse a ella, cosa que ante el asombro de Shun hizo de inmediato. El hombre sacó la mano y el canario salió al exterior, sin ánimo alguno de huir ante la inesperada libertad. Shun no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer boquiabierto. "¿De dónde lo obtuviste?."

"No importa de dónde salió, sino su costo. Es un canario valioso… Es un… un… _un timbrado español._" Como para confirmarlo, el pajarillo soltó un agudo trino sobre el índice de Clouet. "Valdrá por lo menos mil dólares. Y no sólo por su garganta, sino por su docilidad también."

Shun pensó en cuál sería el destino del animalito. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más vagaría de mano en mano por extraños antros de juego hasta llegar a un lugar aceptable, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

"Si aceptas mi dinero, yo lo compraré." Sus labios se movieron inconscientemente, mientras su cerebro se llenaba de toda clase de recuerdos amargos. "No me agrada la idea de verlo rodar de aquí para allá. Para ustedes no es más que mercancía que se gana o se pierde. Sin embargo, sé que ha sufrido mucho antes de que cayera en tus manos."

Los vidriosos ojos de Clouet se clavaron en los suyos. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no sostenerse en pié, pero Shun halló un chispa de emoción genuina en aquel avejentado semblante.

"Bah, quédatelo gratis y haz con él lo que quieras…" Devolvió el ave a la jaula. "Lo gané en un tiro de dados ayer por la noche. El idiota que lo perdió iba a intercambiarlo por los servicios de una prostituta que regentea un amigo mío. Aposté trescientos mil yens a que en un solo tiro sacaba dos sietes, y el tipo puso el canario sobre la mesa. Obviamente el animalito no los valía, pero tampoco yo tenía el dinero, así que fue justo. Gané y ahora Ron pasó a pertenecerme. Y ahora es tuyo y sin que te cueste ni un centavo. ¿No soy el timador más grandioso del mundo, muchacho?."

"Timador, juerguista, mujeriego…" El rostro y la postura de su padre dejaron en claro el orgullo que sentía ante las palabras de Shun. "…Y ladrón por excelencia."

"Lo mismo que tú, _petitkaîto_." Un índice acusador bailó ante sus ojos. La sonrisa del anciano se ensanchó. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa estupidez de ganarte la vida?."Metió el canario en la jaula y Shun se escabulló hacia su cuarto. "¡No te desentiendas, tú, ladronzuelo! ¡Yo te hice y merezco respeto!."

La carcajada de Shun fue mayúscula. "¡Solamente puliste mi natural habilidad, _père_!." Abrió un cajón y sacó una camiseta negra. Oyó resoplar a Clouet.

"¡Pero si no fuera por mi ojo experto nunca te habría encontrado! Eras un muerto de hambre, y seguirías siéndolo; gracias a Dios te saqué de esa cloaca…"

La voz de Shun se dejó oír grave y apagada. "Era una cloaca… Pero al menos tenía una porción de comida caliente." Ató las agujetas de sus zapatos, pensativo. No eran las mejores épocas para rememorar, pero no podía evitar pensar en ellas cuando Clouet estaba ebrio y gustaba tanto de lucir orgulloso su listón de campeón de carteristas senior, aunque en realidad era sólo un Don Nadie que manoseaba mujeres mayores para aflojar sus lenguas y sus pertenencias. Tenía dedos con vida propia y un pensamiento careciente de conciencia y escrúpulos. No pertenecía a nadie, ni nadie lo reclamaba. Y sin embargo, se había tomado la molestia de criarlo, enseñarle su 'arte', y darle armas más poderosas para vivir.

Shun, quien a sus doce años ya había sufrido toda clase de abusos y estigmas, vió por entonces a aquel desgarbado gaijin como al Angel Lucifer: Malévolo, descastado, y profundamente sabio. Lo amó de inmediato.

Y así se convirtió en su padre, aunque no llevara la misma sangre. Era su entera familia, aún mejor que cualquier familia que le hubiese sido impuesta por el gobierno durante la mayor parte de su niñez.

Sonrió cuando halló la mirada del viejo sobre él, observándolo con indisimulado cariño desde el reflejo del espejo de pié. Los cabellos del hombre aparecían más entrecanos, y más avejentada su apariencia en general, pero su aplomo era el mismo que siete años atrás, cuando tuvo la suerte de confirmar una máxima que oyera siempre de labios de su nuevo tutor: _**'El Maestro aparecerá cuando el alumno esté listo.'**_

_Tenía doce años, y su madre adoptiva le gritaba frente a toda la familia, sin recato y sin conciencia de la vergüenza que la escena le provocaba. Porque el resto de los mocosos sonreía abiertamente con burla, y Shun estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes con el que tenía más cerca. Sin embargo, la mujer gritando frente a él se lo impedía._

_Otra vez había faltado a la escuela sin aviso, y el establecimiento no había perdido tiempo en hacer una llamada telefónica a la casa exigiendo una razón de peso. Así que ahora aquella mujer que apenas conocía, preguntaba a los gritos dónde se había metido. Él no contestó. De hacerlo, ella gritaría más fuerte, su hijo mayor sonreiría más, y Shun entonces sería incapaz de contener las ganas de golpearlo. Y todo empeoraría, sin duda._

_Lo castigó con un encierro en su cuarto. Shun subió las escaleras como un autómata y se echó de bruces en su cama. No era la primera vez que le castigaban, ni la primera que evadía el mismo descolgándose del alfeizar de la ventana. Sus amigos lo esperaban en el refugio; jamás les fallaba a esos pobres infelices con menos suerte en la vida que él._

_Cruzó la avenida, observando cuidadosamente a ambos lados. Una triste y dolorosa experiencia le había enseñado por las malas que las calles no eran tan pacíficas como parecían a simple vista; así que su innato deseo de aprender de toda situación, pronto se vio almacenando una nueva regla. Y ejecutaba está a rajatabla._

_Subió por una calle vacía y atravesó un pequeño y cuidado cuadrado de césped, tratando de no ser visto por la anciana que lo mantenía en condiciones. Era delgado y ágil y ello le servía de ventaja a la hora de escabullirse como una serpiente. Y si todo eso no servía, utilizaba su arma predilecta: un rostro andrógino y modales de príncipe. Jamás fallaba._

_Salvo en un sitio._

"_¡Oi! ¡Omae! ¡Kusogaki!" La voz del encargado de refugio resonó como el estampido de un cañón en sus oídos. Dos manos enormes lo sujetaron de los hombros, obligándolo a voltearse de forma dolorosa. "¡Te estoy esperando, y también el cocinero! ¡Hoy te toca fregar los pisos una vez todos estos se larguen con el estómago lleno!." Un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta le dio a entender que el discurso había terminado, y fue liberado. Shun no le dio importancia. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo maltratasen, pero eso no lo amilanaba en aquel lugar: Le agradaba mucho sentirse útil; y ese era un buen sitio para ejercer su natural capacidad de ayudar y servir._

_La cocina olía a arroz, vinagre, verduras y sopa. Kazuo se encargaba de distribuir los alimentos en los platos, y estos a su vez se trasladaban a las mesas, donde en perfecto orden una centena de escuálidos hombres y mujeres aguardaban su ración diaria antes de volver a la deriva del mundo exterior. Shun era el encargado de repartirles la comida. Le gustaba hacerlo y le gustaban ellos._

"_Vé." La orden de Kazuo-san fue monótona y esperada. Al contrario de la mayoría de los que trabajaban allí, no lo maltrataba con palabras soeces o gestos bruscos, mas tampoco demostraba amistad abiertamente. Ambos se contentaban con tolerarse y cumplir su parte, nada más._

_Una de las pocas mujeres que concurría al lugar posó sus ojos sobre él cuando Shun depositó el plato frente a ella, y le sonrió. Shun correspondió con una inclinación, y otra sonrisa abierta y sincera. Se llamaba Sora, y vivía a un par de calles de allí. No estaba enteramente en sus cabales; no tenía familia conocida, y compartía su habitación con ocho gatos. Siempre hallaba la manera de conseguir alimento para sus animales, mas nunca para ella. Por eso acudía al refugio cada día._

_De pronto, una voz aguda le hizo levantar la cabeza y buscar a su alrededor. Sango alzaba una mano desde el otro lado del comedor. Era el borrachín del lugar, y siempre solía preguntarle a Shun la misma cosa a voz en cuello: __**"¿Te la han dado hoy, Shun?"**__, aludiendo a las casi diarias palizas que recibía de manos de su padre adoptivo. Shun arremangó la ropa de uno de sus brazos, mostrando las recientes marcas de la noche anterior. Ello exasperaba al viejo._

"_Así irá el país, con tantos niños sufriendo en manos de tantos imbéciles…", suspiraba al fín Sango. Y se enredaba en una conversación con sus compañeros de mesa al respecto. Shun le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento y continuaba su tarea._

_Eran personas agradables. Carecían de todo, mas no permitían que ello arruinara su carácter, obligándolos a convertirse en egoístas o ladinos… Compartían sus pesares y las pocas alegrías que alcanzaran tener; y al contrario de otras personas que poseían dinero y poder, ellos conservaban puros su corazón y su dignidad._

"_¡Shun! ¡Apúrate! ¡Si quieres meditar te largas a un templo!"Lo sobresaltó la voz de otro de los encargados: Taro-san. Hubo de disipar sus reflexiones y volver a ponerse en movimiento: Ya recibía suficientes golpes en su casa como para ganarlos extra._

_Aún tenía un plato y eso lo sorprendió. Los desgraciados que acudían al comedor siempre eran los mismos, con alguna que otra excepción o falta; pero rara vez se veía un rostro nuevo. Y sin embargo había uno ese día._

_Estaba ubicado entre la señora Akemi, una anciana desgarbada y diminuta que siempre hedía a orín, y Aya, quien siempre mendigaba monedas y maldecía cuando la ignoraban. Shun entornó los ojos al verlo:¡Era un gaijin! ¿Qué hacía un extranjero allí?._

_Se acercó con recelo, aunque lleno de curiosidad, y depositó el plato frente al hombre. Este ni siquiera lo miró de frente, sólo comenzó a devorar el alimento como si hubiese pasado largo tiempo desde que probara comida alguna._

_Debía de tener unos cuarenta años… Parecía alto, delgado y su cabello presentaba un buen número de canas esparcidas. Pero poseía cierta presencia a simple vista, cierta clase, a pesar de las ropas ajadas y la barba de muchos días._

_Era un disfraz engañoso, notó Shun. Si vistiera de traje con toda tranquilidad podría pasar por alguno de los benefactores que solían visitar el lugar para asegurarse que la cuota alimentaria diaria de esos desgraciados siempre estuviera cubierta con el dinero de cualquier otro ciudadano, salvo el de ellos._

"_Shun, ven a buscar el agua." La voz de Kazuo se coló por la abertura delpasa platos. Shun abandonó su examen para dirigirse a la cocina con prisa. No podía quitar la imagen del extranjero de su mente. Era inusual que alguien no japonés recurriera a los servicios del refugio. Y este no daba la impresión de vivir una mala vida, o de rodar por los parques día y noche como la mayoría de los indigentes que conocía._

_Con el rabillo vió a Taro acercarse desde el comedor hacia donde él estaba, así que tomó el jarro con agua y salió de prisa. Su mirada se posó sobre el gaijin, y entonces descubrió algo curioso: El hombre no quitaba sus ojos de la puerta. Comía pausadamente, pero su vista no se apartaba de la entrada principal. _

"_¡Muévete, mequetrefe!", le gritó Taro a la par que le propinaba un puntapié en el trasero. Shun volteó a verlo con furia, más luego volvió sus ojos hacia donde el hombre comiera._

_Ya no estaba._

_Definitivamente algo raro sucedía, y ardía en deseos de conocer el desenlace de toda esa extraña situación. Estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo intentando hallarlo entre las mesas, mas sólo consiguió ganarse otro puntapié. Algunos de los que ya habían acabado su comida levantaban impacientes sus vasos. Shun comenzó a servir el líquido aquí y allí, sin preocuparse demasiado de la prolijidad. Unos murmullos se elevaron, y se obligó a buscar la fuente de tanto cuchicheo._

_Taro pasó por su lado como una exhalación, balbuceando palabras melosas a su paso._

"_¡Takeshi-san! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Pase por aquí!". El encargado se deshacía en inclinaciones ante un hombre que Shun reconoció de inmediato como TakeshiNagai, el fundador del refugio. Solía visitar el sitio una vez por mes para inspeccionar que todo marchara como debería; nunca sonreía ni hablaba con ninguno de los 'beneficiados'. Su rostro demostraba el claro asco que le producía todo el conjunto. Los empleados lo trataban con deferencia, si bien el interés de un aumento de salario era lo único que los impulsaba a actuar con cortesía con él. Gozaba de cierto renombre en la escena política local; mas los rumores coincidían en el hecho de que tenía contactos con los Yakuza, y que por eso había fundado ese lugar: Como una mera distracción de sus no tan nobles actividades privadas. _

_Definitivamente era alguien despreciable…_

_La visita fue breve, como cada mes. Del mismo discreto modo en el que había entrado, Takeshi salió seguido de su corte, compuesta por Taro, Jun y Kazuo. Shun los siguió, no por interés en lamer las botas de aquel ricachón idiota, si no por el hecho de haber divisado nuevamente al gaijin: Se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo de salida y fingía resbalar por esta cada tanto, estirando una mano para sostenerse. Obviamente estaba actuando una borrachera que no tenía… ¿Pero por qué?._

_Takeshi apretó el paso. El extranjero hizo un movimiento como de vaivén cuando el otro hombre pasó a su lado, y la proximidad física provocó un choque entre ambos. Takeshi maldijo y apartó con brusquedad al borracho. Este cayó al suelo murmurando incontables perdones y recibió ayuda de Kazuo para volver a levantarse. Entretanto, taro recibía enérgicas órdenes de parte de su patrón para que ninguno de esos descastados volviese a acercársele._

_El borracho fingido sonrió unos segundos, y algo en su mano llamó inmediatamente la atención de Shun, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de par en par._

_Abandonó la jarra de agua en el suelo y simplemente echó a correr, empujando en el camino a Jun y Kazuo. Fue un reflejo, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No pudo evitar salir de allí, galopante el corazón por lo que había visto. Hasta el señor Nagai se había quedado a medio camino de subir a su auto sólo para verlo salir huyendo del lugar. Las personas se apartaban ante el pequeño huracán que las esquivaba a duras penas. Lo divisó a dos calles de donde estaba, caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera y todo estuviese en su sitio; perdido ya el disfraz de vagabundo._

_Inevitablemente chocó contra el hombre cuando este se disponía a doblar una esquina, donde un callejón lo ampararía de posibles represalias. Ambos, Shun y el extranjero, cayeron al piso con brusquedad._

"_¡Criajo del demonio! ¡Pequeño asno!", gritó el hombre al incorporarse. El viejo tomó a Shun de un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse con un tirón. El niño lo observaba con el triunfo pintado en el rostro. "¿Qué quieres, niño?."_

_Shun frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre. "¡Ví lo que hiciste!", contestó sin miedo. Aquel extranjero realmente era más alto y más fornido de lo que le pareciera en un principio. El viejo movió su cabeza en todas direcciones, y acabó arrastrando a Shun fuera de toda mirada curiosa hasta un rincón apartado. Bufó:_

"… _¿Y qué se supone que hice?."_

"_¡Le sacaste esto a Takeshi...!"_

_Ante la confundida mirada del viejo, Shun levantó su menuda mano derecha y expuso una billetera delgada de negro cuero._

_Lo había visto todo, como en una película en cámara lenta: El cuidadoso accionar del hombre, su calculada oportunidad; el acto de fingir su borrachera y la previsible caída con el consiguiente contacto… Antes de salir airoso del lugar con algo más de lo que había entrado._

_El gaijin lo observó con incredulidad. Acto seguido llevó su mano hacia un bolsillo interno dentro de su raído traje. Al no hallar lo que obviamente el chico le había quitado bajó los brazos, derrotado. Los ojos grises escudriñaron sin cesar a Shun._

"_¡Enséñame!...", pidió este, emocionado. Una nueva puerta se abría ante su vida, y supo de inmediato que ese extranjero de apariencia falsa y cambiante era la llave. El viejo enarcó una ceja, dudoso._

"_¿Qué quieres que te enseñe, gaki?."_

"_A robar del mismo modo en que tú lo haces."_

_Una carcajada sonó en el aire._

"_¡Mondieu! ¿No tienes una casa donde ir y una escuela donde te enseñan lo malo que es quitarles a las personas sus pertenencias sin permiso?..." Shun se revolvió molesto ante las palabras. Se mordió los labios. "Ajá", replicó el viejo. "Sólo quieres ser un pequeño…", buscó las palabras exactas mientras chasqueaba los dedos. "… ¿Robin Hood?"._

_Shun entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. Pero entonces una nueva luz se hizo en su cabeza._

"_Takeshi es unabasura y se lo merecía. Tú no puedes imaginar toda la clase de personas que veo a diario de la misma calaña que él". Se tocó el antebrazo en un gesto inconsciente._

"_Tu lenguaje es demasiado crudo para que seas sólo un niño…", contestó el hombre, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Cuántos años tienes?."_

"_Doce."_

_Las cejas del viejo se arquearon. "¿Has vivido en la calle, o en algún orfanato?¿Tienes idea de lo dura que es esta vida?". Arrebató la billetera de las manos de Shun y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo. "Dinero robado o no, te morirías de hambre en un mes. No siempre todo sale bien."_

_Shun resopló, furioso. ¿Ese idiota estaba probándolo, o sólo subestimando su verdadera fortaleza a causa de su rostro de niña? Subió las mangas de su abrigo y dejó que el sol bañara las marcas moradas que los cubrían. "Sé lo que es la vida para un huérfano. Y tú también has de saberlo. Visitaste el refugio por primera vez, pero devoraste la comida en tres cucharadas". Bajó sus mangas; el hombre no le quitaba los ojos, asombrado y entristecido a la vez. "Si me enseñas… Si me enseñas cómo lo haces yo puedo ayudarte a tener una vida más pasable, y nunca faltaría comida ni ropa."_

"_¿Me estás tratando de inútil, pequeño asno?", rió el gaijin._

"_No. Pero si no puedes mantener un tren de vida respetable con tus habilidades quizás se deba a alguna falla de tu parte…", contestó Shun con sorna. De repente el aire sombrío alrededor de ambos se había diluido y podía sentirse claramente._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?."_

"_Shun."_

"_Lindo. Me llamo Clouet. Es todo lo que sabrás por ahora. Y ya que nos conocemos algo más, ¿podrías decirme en qué se basa mi falla?."_

_Shun sonrió abiertamente. "Seguramente te dedicas al juego."_

_El viejo dio un respingo. "¡Mocoso!... ¡Lees la mente o algo así?" Se dio media vuelta y entró en una angosta calle lateral. Shun lo siguió, aun sonriendo. "Sí… Es un hábito que no puede ser erradicado así como así, gaki. ¿Pero por qué voy a preocuparme de ahora en más por eso, si acabo de hallar un ángel guardián que velará por mis intereses?". Metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y giró su cabeza hacia el chico. "¿Qué hay de los infelices del lugar donde trabajas? ¿No van a extrañarte?."_

"_No trabajaba allí, sólo ayudaba."_

"_Te agrada la gente de buen corazón, eh?..."El hombre sacó la billetera, la abrió y extrajo todo su contenido, abandonando el resto en la boca de un desagüe. "Espero que esos desgraciados no sufran en carne propia tu fuga intempestiva… hablé con ellos un par de veces y te aprecian mucho, chico. Especialmente la locade los gatos. Dijo que cuando crecieras se casará contigo. ¿De dónde la conoces?."_

"_Vive cerca del refugio…"_

"_Ah, ah…", dijo Clouet. "Mira, aquí hay lo suficiente como para alquilar una suite en el Hilton de París. Y de las más caras. Pero primero haremos algo por tus moretones: En la farmacia sabrán qué vender para tamaña paliza. ¿Quién fue el animal que se atrevió a dañar a un japonesito tan bonito como tú?."_

_¿Japonés bonito? De pronto cayó Shun en la cuenta de que el extranjero hablaba el idioma nipón como un nativo cualquiera, sin errores y sin acento. "¿De dónde eres?", preguntó._

"_De Francia. París, para ser exactos. Pero hace veinte años que vivo aquí, en Japón, royendo bolsillos ajenos como una rata europea". Doblaron por otra calle. "Vives con una familia impuesta, ¿no?. Eso explica tus marcas: Siempre es más fácil descargar la frustración que te produce tu familia biológica en alguien que no pertenezca a ella."_

"_Ahora tú estás leyendo mi mente…", dijo Shun, riendo._

"_Bah, es fácil sacar conclusiones si eres verdaderamente observador. Y tú lo eres, y muy bueno. Por eso me atrapaste."_

_Shun rió, aliviado. El viejo palmeó su hombro y lo llevó a comer a un puesto de ramen. Mas antes de que se pusieran en camino, aquel ángel caído volteó repentinamente y soltó una pregunta, que por segunda vez en su vida, estuvo a punto de acorralarlo: __**"¿Estás dispuesto a ser un fugitivo toda tu vida?."**_

_Había reído, recordaba. Había reído mucho, como cualquier niño. La pregunta parecía salida de una película de cowboys; frase hecha. A los doce años huir de un sitio a otro era tan común para él como el comer golosinas para cualquier otro. Todo era un poco más de lo mismo._

_Hasta que un día lo atraparon… No con armas, si no con inteligencia. Un gran genio oculto detrás de unos grises ojos._

_Y ahora…_

_**¿Estás dispuesto a ser un fugitivo toda tu vida?.**_

"Ya no lo sé…".

"¿Qué no sábes?."

Levantó los ojos y halló a su padre y Maestro observándolo con rostro de sorpresa. Parado bajo el marco de la puerta parecía un César bajo un olivo, tomando su túnica con un brazo y ostentando una gloriosa corona de laureles sobre las sienes. Pero este emperador sólo gobernaba bajo las intermitentes luces de cientos de carteles de neón desparramados en lugares sórdidos y sucios, frecuentados por otros tan sinvergüenzas como él.

"Si estás pensando en mi trasero, muchachito…"

Shun soltó una carcajada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas de pura risa. "¡No, no!... ¿Cómo crees?."

El viejo dio un respingo, fingiendo ofenderse. "¡Que cómo creo…! ¡tengo ojos y oídos en los principales barrios de Tokyo; y te han visto meneando el culo como una mujer! No queda sitio donde no hayas depredado, y no estoy hablando de tus habilidades como gamberro… Debo ser el único hombre que todavía no has manoseado", concluyó Clouet, haciendo una mueca. Shun buscó con la mirada el estuche con su violín por la habitación, sin dejar de reír.

"Eres mi padre, jamás podré tocarte…"

"¡A Dios gracias!", contestó el viejo, aliviado. "¡Debí preguntarte cuando te encontré qué inclinación sexual tenías". La frase quiso sonar hiriente, pero Shun conocía bien al hombre como para preocuparse por tanto alarde homofóbico: Alguna que otra vez lo había atrapado observándolo con rostro embobado, y entonces dejó de lado por completo sus temores.

Era sólo una fachada.

Como la suya era fingir que era un obediente y disciplinado joven ciudadano japonés.

Dos ojos celestes y una maraña de cabello rubio titilaron incansables nuevamente en sus recuerdos. La pregunta volvió a sonar en su cabeza, pero extrañamente imperativa esta vez: _**¿Estás dispuestos a ser un fugitivo toda tu vida?.**_

_Ladrón…_

"Adiós, père", se inclinó levemente ante el viejo. "No vendré a dormir. Mañana después del trabajo vendré por Ron y se lo llevaré a la madre de Sakyo; le va a encantar tenerlo". Pensó en la excéntrica señora, y añadió: "En realidad ambos se encantarán teniéndose el uno al otro…"

"¿Cómo está el muchacho?", preguntó Clouet, sirviéndose otra medida de whisky. Shun no se sorprendió por la pregunta. Sakyo y su padre se llevaban de cuento de hadas: Ambos eran exasperadamente inteligentes y de agudo ingenio.

"Bien. Supongo que puedo traerlo a verte…"

"Hazlo este sábado, si pueden ambos. Tiene cierta información que necesito comprobar". Se bebió el trago de un sorbo lento. _**"¿Dónde vas a dormir?"**_, preguntó al caer en la cuenta de lo dicho por el muchacho. Pero ya Shun había salido apartamento, riendo.

_Ladrón…_ La vocecita encendida en su mente agitaba un dedo réprobo. Intentó evaporarla con una evocación a sus clases, pero no lo logró.

Salió a la calle y caminó hasta la parada del bus, sintiendo cómo cierta parte de sí mismo aguijoneaba a su otra mitad.

Era una vida más que aceptable; ¿por qué torturarse por eso? No era un asesino, ni vendía droga alguna.

_Ladrón…_

Al ascender al vehículo acomodó su estuche sobre las rodillas, y colocándose los auriculares, se permitió desconectarse del mundo exterior por al menos un cuarto de hora.

Pero fallaba.

_Ladrón…_ Amonestó la vocecilla, arremetiendo.

"_No…"_ Le contestó él, sonriendo por dentro. _"El mejor ladrón de todos"._

La voz calló entonces. Y junto con ella, el recuerdo de aquel extranjero se hundió en las profundidades del romance para violín y orquesta n° 2 de Ludwig V. Beethoven.

No volvió a pensar en ello el resto del día.

**Fín del segundo capítulo.**

[Comencé este capítulo el día 31 de Junio del 2006. Lo terminé el día 22 de Enero del 2009 a las 18:00hs]

**Créditos:**

Sería una pena quedarme en el tiempo del vicio y el sexo barato…

Aunque te digo que a veces tan mal no la paso…

Pero a veces hasta el más idiota, merece un poco de color.

Y si es el tuyo mejor,

Porque el tuyo es el mejor…

**Idea original del fic: Angel-Chan.**

Sería una pena que un día me dieras por muerto y te helaras las venas…

Y me dejaras, un tajo en la cara, y un viaje al dolor por condena…

Porque a veces hasta el más payaso, merece un poco de amor…

Y si es el tuyo mejor, porque el tuyo es el mejor…

**Ideas secundarias y la que lo escribió: PleasyStay.**

El sol y la luna, se fundieron sin miedo en tus ojos.

Y para encender a esos ojos, el pecado es el que más te ayuda…

Le agradezco a mi Santo, el de los que no se creen ninguna,

Por haberme engañado otra vez, y dejarme a tus pies,

Como un ciego que busca y encuentra,

Después de perderse hasta enloquecer…

**Canción final: "Sería una pena", del grupo argentino "Callejeros". Album: "Rocanroles sin destino".**

Sería una real pena,

No volver a tocarte otra vez…

**Perdón por la tardanza! (Pleasy)**

Sería una pena, no ver bien las señas del tanto del truco y de tu alma,

Que alumbra, que calma y me saca entre buenas y malas, de esta perdición…

El sol y la luna, se fundieron sin miedo en tus ojos.

Y para encender a esos ojos, el pecado es el que más te ayuda…

Le agradezco a mi Santo, el de los que no se creen ninguna,

por haberme engañado otra vez, y dejarme a tus pies,

como un ciego que busca y encuentra,

después de perderse hasta enloquecer…

Sería una real pena,

No volver…

No volver…

A tocarte otra vez…

**Gracias! (A-Chan &PleasyStay)**


End file.
